(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to liquid crystal displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal displays having improved curing characteristics.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, as one widely used type of display device, typically consists of a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. By applying voltages to electrodes formed on the two substrates, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer, and alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined according to the influence of the generated electric field to display images by controlling the polarization of incident light.
As an example of implementing the liquid crystal display, a technique of forming a plurality of microcavities and depositing a liquid crystal material thereinto to form a liquid crystal layer has been developed.
Two substrates are conventionally employed in a conventional liquid crystal display, but a weight, a thickness, and the like of the display can be reduced by forming a liquid crystal display's constituent elements on one substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.